Director Benny
---- Director Benny Hill is one of the five mythological "Bureaucrats of the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature", according to Explorer. He loves the COC "more than his own mother", so he claims. He is classified as a "conspiracy theory" and can be found in Professor Shroomsky's favorite book, "Conspiracy Theories for Conspiring Creatures", theory #9. Background It used to be that Director Benny's history was unknown. But after an interview with -- of all the people to give conspiratic information -- Mabel, Director Benny's background was revealed... INTERVIEW COMING SOON!!! WRITE THAT INTERVIEW, IT'S BEEN EMPTY FOR MONTHS! Involvement Taken from Conspiracy Theories for Conspiring Creatures: ---- Your Freedom of Speech is Not So Free! Conspiracy Theory #9: Is our Grammar controlled by a Relative of Mabel?! Explorer says Yes! There exists a legend of "Master Director Benny Hill", a mythical puffle who is said to control grammar. You make one mistake and he will swoop in and rewrite your speech as you say it. You won't even know. You'd say it naturally, completely unaware that someone evil stepped on your freedom of speech. It is said this puffle can hop through dimensions, whether it be Tails's Shake Dimension (see Theory #27, Vibration Nation), "The Rest of Earth" (Theory #16, We're Not the Dominant Species), or in space (see theory #13, Turkeys on an Asteroid). He carries around a laptop, and one press of a key can rewrite your own words subconciously. Is this true? Could it be true? ....well, there IS a puffle director at the CP stage, and it DID jump on stage during Dystopian: the Musical!... and it HAS been seen watching each and every play ever being performed......... Decide for yourself, fellow reader. ---- Trivia * Mayor McFlapp on Benny: "The COC's the limit"? The COC's the flippin' limit??? I'll tell you who's the bally limit here, wot! That ludicrous, annoying Director puffle nusiance, that's bally who!!!! Constantly prodding me about my grammar, my spelling, and who-knows-whether-I-jolly-care-about-it, eh! He and Mabel must be somehow bally related... perhaps they're distant cousins, eh?" "Directors are all strict, no fun. They make sure stories don't go out of order and correct grammar, spelling, and continuity mistakes. They have a bally laptop, a small one, not like my organ, here. All of them have been a nusiance, and Director Benny here is no exception! He's even prodded me in a bally play, wot?" ---- * Director Benny is related to Mab -- no, I'm not! How dare you say such a th -- He denies it, though. * Director Benny knows nothing of The Cow Dimension. * Director Benny's favorite color is orange. He also hates blue and, therefore, hates PogoPunk X. * Director Benny has the ability to FLOAT in midair using telekinesis. No, really, it's true! He often uses this technique to stun miscreants when disciplining them, and also uses it when battling villains or Mayor McFlapp. * For some odd reason, whenever Mayor McFlapp and Director Benny are chasing/battling/arguing with each other, this music plays. DJ X claims he has nothing to do with the music and says it is a glitch in his music cue-syncing software. * Alex12345a, though, commented that "this bird is a freak", despite knowing the fact that this is Mabel's cousin. He goes even further by claiming that "he does NOT control MAI". Director Benny has no comment so far. * It's been said that the surname, "de Blah", was actually a legal name change in a court so that Benny wouldn't have to bear the "von Injoface" surname of the Mabel family. * Director Benny is the designated gaurdian of the COC. * He has a brother, Director Kenny, who is one of the Anti-Masters. No wonder Benny hates blue. Image Gallery File:Mabel_soulmate.png|The text was whited out and replaced with what you currently see., but Benny really screams like that. File:Benny_paddle.PNG|Director Benny even appeared at the 2009 CP Fall Fair. He was hovering in the Puffle Paddle arena, screaming about his disapproval of this so-called "physical abuse" and "mistreatment" of puffles. Oh, and he was also yelling about this. See also * Mabel * Mayor McFlapp * Narrator's Organ * [[Author Billybob|Author Billybo-- wait, WHAT?!?]] * COC (item) Category:Puffles Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Masters of the Universe Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Family of Mabel Category:villains Category:Puffles